A Glimpse of What's to Come
by ClearFlash
Summary: Inspired by Flash Forward by gregorybryce9, the newly graduated genin and team Gai are brough to the Hokage to see something really cool. The Future. Watch as the konoha 11 see their future selves in Naruto Shippuden (set between episode 2 and 3 of the anime) (there will be slight changes to how things play out, but will still end on the same result)
1. The Orb

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the series would be a lot worse, but fortunately for every Naruto fan I don't_**

Golden spiky hair flared out among the others in a bustling street in the village of Konoha. Where both civilian and shinobi were hustling and bustling with their duties. Many were glaring and mumbling things like "demon spawn" and "they let that scum graduate".

This is where we find Konoha's number 1 knuckle headed ninja: Naruto Uzumaki. He had giant grin on his face; just recently he just graduated as a Genin and was told by the Hokage to go Hokage tower as the old man wanted to show him and a few other people something really cool.

He was in the presence of a red, circular shaped and tall building with kanji for 'fire' placed proudly on it. As Naruto entered the building he was soon in the presence of wooden double door. As he enetered, he forgot his proper etiquette and immdetiely said

"Morning old man"

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a man, who definitely 'getting too old for this'. He was an old man, who hated the presence of paperwork and had signs of old man pervyness syndrome. He was still however the figure of head of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

There were many children by the old timer, all of whom were from different families, shinobi outfits but all had the leaf headband signifying they were shinobi of konoha. Along with them were their parents, who varied from shinobi to civilian. And along with them were many top tier jonin's.

When Naruto entered there were mixed feelings about the boy from child and adult alike. A lot of the adults hated and despised the boy mainly from civilian families, for the fact that he possesses the strongest of the Bijuu: the nine tailed fox. Most shinobi clan heads and some jonin did not hate the boy, as they know the difference between a Kunai and a scroll and completely trusted Lord 4th with the sealing jutsu. Most of his generation did not like the boy for a variety of reasons: their parents told telling them he was a demon, but can't say anything about the fox because of the special law about Naruto's jinchuriki status being kept hidden from his generation. They also hated him from pulling pranks like there was no tomorrow, not understanding his pain of loneliness.

"Lord 3rd may I ask why were told to gather here" A boy with long brown hair and pale eyes asked his old kage.

"Yeah what gives, there is a lot of people here, including us rookies" Kiba stated

"Can I also ask why Naruto-Baka is also here, we were told that only passing student were supposed to come" a girl with pink hair and a broad fore haired said

"Have to agree with bill-board brow with this one"

"Can't you see the headband, Sakura? I passed the exam"

"Settle down everyone, what I want to show will change your lives and your opinions of each other."

"May I ask waht is it Lord 3rd" The red eyed Genjustu mistress of Konoha said

"Okay, but what I'm going to show is complete confidental, and can only stay in this room. I decided to to gather the younger shinobi as they will be carrying Konoha on their backs for the years to come, so by showing this they would improve themselves as ninja."

"May I ask what _this_ thing is Lord Hokage" a boy with a hood and shades spoke

" Hold on Shino I'm getting to that. As I was saying, it's a space/time ninjutsu that is forbidden technique under normal circumstances due its nature and it may harm the user whilst in use"

Kakashi being aware of many space/time ninjustu like Kamui and his sensei's Flying Thunder God Jutsu asked "what is this jutsu used for"

Everybody stared at the old man with beady eyes. He smirked saying

"... The future..."

"WHAT" everybody screamed at the top of their lungs Shinobi and civilian alike

"How troublesome, how will the future be in our presence Lord Hokage" Shikamaru asked in a lazy manner

Hiruzen brought up an orb and said "this orb will project an image made of chakra , I have to do is set the date from now"

"Lord hokage, are sure this is a good idea I mean" Shikaku said in a worried manner

"Relax I know what I'm doing here. Now what time period shoul I set it to"

"When were all 16 cause that time we would be Chunin and want to go to Jonin most likely" Chogi said while munching on some chips

"Question Old man, can we change what we will see" Naruto questioned

" That's not possible, as fate can't be changed. _And a failure like you will have an failure of a future"_ Neji quickly replied with most of the Hyuga agreeing

"Honestly I don't know, but enough with the questions. Let's get on with it"

A glimpse of the future is about to come


	2. Invasion of Konoha

**_Authors Notes: The part of shippuden they would be seeing is season 8 (Naruto vs Pain) cause its awesome. I absolutely loved this fight so god damn much and I wanted to write a fanfic based on this. If I get enough reviews I would likely go on to the 4th great ninja war arc_**.

 ** _Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the series would be a lot worse, but fortunately for every Naruto fan I don't_**

* * *

 **It was another day in Konoha, with clear blue skies a light breeze and a light heat. It was another peaceful day, but it was soon interrupted**

 **"BOOM" several building sized explosions roared into fury. Immediately after several giant centipedes sprung into life and were completely flattening every building in its wake."**

Everyone looked in shock "What the hell is going on! Why is Konoha getting attack." Naruto exclaimed

Many of the civilan's thought _"it has to be the demon best. Guess he let the nine-tails loose."_

"Whoever it is I bet Sasuke-kun can defeat them." Sakura said proudly

"Have to agree with forehead in that one." Ino replied

"Hm" was boy with onyx hair and eyes said

"And what's with the huge centipede." Kiba asked

"I'm not sure myself" Hiruzen responded

 **The projection then changed to a bulky man with orange hair. He was choking a man, but behind him a Chunin exclaimed "Fire style Fire Ball Jutsu."**

"Hell yeah get him yah know." Naruto cheered, whilst everyone else was hoping the same thing

 **The jutsu was immediately absorbed** **by the man. Quickly right after he immediately apprerad in front of the man. When the man's face was shown, he had purple eyes with ripple pattern.**

"The Rinnegan!" Every experienced shinobi exclaimed

"Lord 3rd what's the Rinnegan" Choji asked

"It's a dojutsu, descended from the Sage of the Six Paths himself, the father of all shinobi and creater of ninjustu." Hiruzen replied

"So it must be powerful then, how troublesome." Shikamaru said in response

"Yes I thought it was just a myth, but if it does exist then it's one of the most powerful things in the ninja world. Completely dwarfing other Kekkei Genkai and dojutsu."

"WHAT! I refuse to believe there is a Dojutsu or Kekkei Genkai that is more powerful than the Hyuga's Byakugan." Neji said with confidence

"And I refuse to accept there is another Dojutsu that rivals, let alone dwarfs the Uchiha's Sharingan" Sasuke said with pride

"Well for the two _rookies of the year_ , I'm greatly disappointed in your lack of intelligence." The boys looked at him with confused looks. "It's an ability descended from the most powerful shinobi alive, of course it would powerful."

"But" Neji tried to argue

"But nothing Neji. Just accpet the fact that the Rinnegan if far more powerful than you two can ever imagine."

Grudgingly, Neji and Sasuke accepted defeat.

 **Another man with orange hair was currently holding two people asking them a simple question: "where is Naruto Uzumaki."**

Everyone was stunned by that revolution. They were after Naruto.

"Wait why are they after me for yah know." Naruto asked, whilst everyone just stared at him

 _"Could it be because of the nine-tails" Hiruzen pondered_

"Lord Hokage do you recognise these people, are they in the bingo book." Kakashi asked

"Hmm." Hiruzen mumbled. As he got a good look at the man, he instantly recognised the black cloaks with red clouds on them. "It's the Akatsuki" he said while being shocked

"Daybreak? How troublesome. Can I ask who are they." Shikaku asked

"They are a group of S-rank missing nins, who are internationally wanted." Hiruzen responded

"Well that's just great yah know." Naruto said sarcastically. "But what the hell do they want with me."

"Have to agree with the idiot on this on. Why would S-rank criminals want to do with a loser like him anyway." Kiba smirked

"If they want the de- brat , we should just give him to them. It's not like he will be missed anyway." A civilan screeched

"Hey I'm right here yah know, and I have feelings." Naruto replied back

"These are internationally wanted criminals. Whatever reason they want for kidnapping Naruto, it's not gonna be sunshines and rainbows. So we have to protect him so they can't complete any plans they intend to do." Hiruzen said firmly

The civilan just growled in embarrassment

 **The scene changed to a women in the hokage's office. She had blonde hair tied in two pig tails and was wearing a green overcoat. She also had a large chest and had a diamond on her forehead. She is Tsunade Senju the 5th Hokage.**

"Wait that's Lady Tsunade. The Slug Sanin!" Tenten exclaimed

"Who is this very youthful person, Lord Hokage." Lee asked

"She is one of my students that I taught many years ago. She's is the world's best medical ninja, and equally the world's worst gambler."

"And hey, if think she's Hokage cause she is behind that desk you always sit by old man" Naruto stared

"Well this is an unusual turn of events. Seems I gave up the Hokage seat." _"Or maybe I kicked the bucket, but I'll stick with the former for now."_ "But to her is a bit confusing."

"Why is that Lord Hokage?" Kurenai asked

"Many years ago she left the village due to the grief of losing her lover Dan. Couple that, with the grief of losing Nawaki years prior: she left the village. Now it seems she has returned and even became Hokage, most likely someone helped her let go of her past."

"I bet it's Sasuke-kun he's perfect after all and so would want to be Hokage for a village that has him as a shinobi." Sakura stated

Almost everyone thought ' _how big of a fan girl are you.'_

 **"Lady Hokage, reports came in. The invaders are wearing black cloaks with red clouds. It's the"**

 **"Akatsuki. They finally came to the village. Sound the emgergancy alarm, but most importantly..."**

Everyone waited in anticipation

 **"Recall Naruto!" The projection faded to white.**

"What!" Everyone exclaimed at the top of their lungs

"Are you sure it was a good idea for putting her as Hokage yah know. I mean it sounds like I'm away from the village, so to get me back into the village, won't it make it easier for the Akat-Akat whatever to kidnap me?" Naruto stated

Everyone just looked at him in awe. For the 1st time ever, to the populous: Naruto said something somewhat intelligent.

"And what's Naruto going to do, he's a failure after all so he will die instantly when fighting the Rinnegan wielder." Neji simply stated. Many civilan families nodded, and the Hyuga agreeded with that statement.

"Hey I have feelings!" Naruto quickly responded

"She must have a lot of trust in Naruto to recall him back, how troublesome." Shikamru lazily said

"Well there's one way to find out." Hiruzen said as the stared into the screen

* * *

 ** _And that's about for this chapter_**

 ** _Naruto: Heck Yeah, there was a lot about me in this chapter._**

 ** _ClearFlash: The show is called 'Naruto'._**

 ** _Shino: How come I wasn't in this chapter_**

 ** _ClearFlash: Baaah! Don't scare me like that. Relax you'll appear later_**

 ** _Shino: I never get noticed. I'm so anonymous._**

 ** _ClearFlash: Hey you ware those shades and the thick hood. Of course it would be difficult to notice you._**

 ** _Shino: But I have to wear them to conceal my parasitic insects to my worst enemy: insect replant_**

 ** _ClearFlash with a sweat drop: That dude has issues_**

 ** _Shino: I heard that_**


	3. The Power to Believe

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the series would be a lot worse, but fortunately for every Naruto fan I don't_**

 **The scene changed to Mount Myoboku where we see a 16 year old boy meditating on top a stone spike. He had golden sun kissed hair, deep cerulean eyes and 3 birth marks on each cheek. Currently he was sitting perfectly still on a stone platform and had his eyes shut. He was wearing nothing but shorts and was completely silent. This is Naruto Uzumaki**

"Hey that's me!" Naruto exclaimed "But where am I, and what am I doing?" He questioned

The Genin girls had an immediate blush on their faces. They would never had thought that the ramen loving knuckle-headed ninja would grow up to handsome and to have such a mesmerising body.

 _"Wow Naruto-kun grows up to be really handsome and strong, and those whisker marks on his face looks so CUTE!" a certain girl with pure white eyes and midnight hair thought_

 _"Okay I'm not gonna lie. He's really good-looking, but still Im certain Sasuke-kun's body and looks make him look like a chump." Sakura and Ino thought_

 _"Okay I'm liking what im seeing. Maybe his reputation as a dead-last idiot was just temporary or something like that, but Neji would definitely disagree with me in that." Tenten thought_

"Well this is interesting." Hiruzen pondered as he saw the pendant

"What is it Lord Hokage" the red eyed genjustu mistress asked

"See What Naruto is wearing around his neck." He replied back. As they stared in Naruto they saw a green pendant around his neck, that being the curse necklace

"Umm Lord Hokage What is it? Looks like a normal necklace to me." Mebuki Haruno asked.

"It's not any necklace: it's the curse necklace." He relplied back. Everyone looked at the old man with confusion and shock.

"May I ask why it's cursed Lord Hokage." Shino asked

"It orignailly belonged to a Tsunade and it _should_ be as apparently if anyone else puts it on... they die."

Everyone just gasped at that fact. A curse necklace that leads to your demise, yet Naruto is wearing it with no issue what so ever.

"Ahh what a load of garbage Lord Hokage, I mean a cursed necklace be serious." Tsume Inuzkua said bashfully

"I'm agreeing on that with yah mom." Kiba replied

"Well actually, she did give it to Dan and Nawaki and both died the day after." Hiruzen replied

Silence erupted in the room _"maybe it is cursed, but then why is Naruto wearing it."_ Everyone thought

Then how come I'm wearing it, with no issues, shouldn't I be more on edge cause i could die." Naruto state

"Im not sure. Maybe Tsunade really trusts you." Hiruzen replied back

 _"She's trying to get rid of the demon spawn I'm sure of it, how smart of her." Many civilans thought_

 **The view changed to 2 toads far below him. One was a large orange toad with purple rings around his eyes, the other was barley hand sized: it was green with black rings around eyes.**

 **"Look at that, Lord Fukasaku I barely noticed him up their." Gamakichi stated**

"Wooah that frog can speak how cool! But how does it do it?" Naruto asked. Everyone pondered on the same question

"I think I may have answer but I need to double check." Hiruzen responded

 **"Yes, it seems as Naruto has truly become 1 with nature."**

"1 with nature? How troublesome, May I ask what does that mean Lord Hokage." Shikaku asked

"I'm not certain myself." Hiruzen responded. _"Don't tell me Naruto has mastered Sage Mode. I need concrete evidence though, if that is the case."_

 **The scene changed to many people in the hospital, all were badly wounded and hurt. They were lying on the floor, barely clinching onto their life and were suffering an endless deal. Here we see a 17 year old medical ninja with shoulder length pink hair and broad forehead. This is Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of Tsunade Senju.**

"Wow forehead. Gotta say you grew up pretty nicely." As Ino smirked

A tick mark formed on Sakura's forehead. Whilst A blonde ninja was blushing in how charming her forehead was.

"Hey brat, how come your hiding in the village. They clearly want you so go on and sacrifice yourself, all of this pain is your doing." A civilan sneered at him

Kakashi was about to hound at him but Hiruzen beat him to the punch

"No never. We Will sell-out a comrade, also it's quite obvious how he's not in the village but somewhere else so he won't know about the current situation." Hiruzen firmly responded "and did you already forget that this is the AKATSUKI who want the boy." As he reminded them of who they were and they they plan to do.

The civilan was defeated in the arguamant, so wasn't bothered to argue back whilst Naruto was mentally thanking the old man.

"Also I have a pretty good idea in where he is." Hiruzen stated

"May I ask where is he Lord Hokage." Asuma asked

"I'm relatively certain he's at Mount Myoboku. The land of the Toads, even if he did know about the attack, it takes a month on foot to get their so there's nothing Naruto can do about it." Hiruzen simply stated "It is also place where another one of my stundents trained: Jiraya. Most likely you do become the apprentice of Jiraya and he takes you their to train."

"Hell yeah! I become the student of one of the Sanin." Naruto exclaimed

"Brat how are you the student of Jiraya and not the last Uchiha." A civilian exclaimed

"Have to agree with her on that one. Why would he take a loser like you with no talent." Sasuke glared at the blonde

"Hey don't ask me." As he pointed at the image "ask future me." They all Just sweat dropped

 **"Sakura can you please help us. We are currently overwhelmed by the amount of casualties." A medic asked**

 **"Alright." As she paused to think, she quickly saw how to deal with the issue "alright, tie a red ribbon around the critically wounded, a yellow of those who can wait and a green in those you can move to the evacuation shelter."**

"Hey Sasuke-kun did you see that, I was amazing right!" Sakura schreeched

Everyone flinched at the tone of her voice while Sasuke replied with a simple "hmpf"

" **Now hurry quickly, get Naruto back here ASAP!" Tsunade commanded the red toad.**

"Wow Tsunade must have a lot of faith in me to beat The orange haired-duded." Naruto said

"How come Lady Tsunade is calling back Naruto and not Sasuke-kun, I mean he's top of the class but Naruto is dead-last." Ino asked

"Hey I'm right here, and wait a minute: where is Sasuke anyways?" He pondered

"Maybe I'm away on mission or something, possibly in a different country." Sasuke replied in his cold voice

"That is one possibility." Hiruzen replied _"worst case scenario he was kidnapped for his Sharingan or abandoned the village in pursuit of his brother, but I'll be optimistic for now."_

 **"We must leave Naruto on Mount Myoboku." Koharu quickly said**

 **"What did you just say?" Tsunade replied**

 **"We understand that it's the leader of the Akatsuki; Pain who has attacked the village."**

 **"Who told you that?" She questioned**

 **"Danzo was the one who told us."**

 **"We were also informed how they are after Naruto for the power he posses as a Jinchurrki."**

"Human sacrifice? How troublesome. But seriously what makes Naruto a human sacrifice, he's only 12 for crying out loud." Shikamaru asked with the rest of the younger generation wondering the same thing. They all turned their heads to Naruto

"Hey what are you looking at me for like that? I don't even know yah know." He lied through his teeth as he was almost certain they were talking about the nine-tails.

 _"Finally the truth can be exposed to the demon's generation. With it our children won't be corrupted by his demonic powers." Many civilans thought_

 **"Yes and what of it?!" Tsunade exclaimed**

 **"Last time we gave you free rain, but this time conditions will need to be made. Naruto is still a child and the person we are talking about killed Jiraya."**

"WHAT!" Many of the elder shinobi said

"He... he defeated Master Jiraya." Kakashi mumbling in his words

"How powerful must this Pain be if he can kill Jiraya." Kurenai mumbled

"That's so unyouthal, for Jiraya to be killed." Gai said whilst shaking

The younger generation were curious eventually a ninja from a civilan family spoke up "was this Jiraya person powerful." He asked

"Yes, he was incredibly powerful. In fact, it pains me to say it but he's even stronger than me." Hiruzen replied back

"Wait, stronger than you old man?" Naruto replied back

"I thought you were the most powerful shinobi alive, Lord Hokage." A civilan asked

"Well I guess age is definitely taking a tole on me."

"But still to be able to take out master Jiraya. The Rinnegan must be pretty powerful." Asuma said

 **"If Naruto is taken down and..."**

 _"Dammit the old hag is interrupting Tsunade plans to kill Naruto." Almost all civilans thought_

 **"The nine-tails falls into their hands..."**

"Wait nine-tails, what's up with that." Sasuke was about to ask Naruto But was interrupted by a blonde Hokage

 **She ran up to the elders and with her insane strength was able to grab their clothing and smash them into the wall.**

"Wow that was brutal." Kiba exclaimed

 **"Wait what are you doing?" They asked Tsunade just stared at them with fury in her eyes.**

 ** _The scene changed to when Kabuto was attacking Tsunade she was down to her fear of blood, yet there was a 13 year old Genin protecting her. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and had whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks._**

"Hey that's me, but Wait what am I doing?" He pondered

 ** _"Stop Naruto, you don't have to protect me. Dreams don't come true when you're dead!" She screamed_**

 ** _"Don't you worry about me." Naruto simply replied back. 3 seconds later kabuto tried to stab him with a Kunai, with it he stabbed a small section of his hand in between his index and middle finger, yet he couldn't move as Naruto had an iron grip on his hand._**

"Ahhh man my hand." As he began to rub his left hand

"Wow Naruto. You either really stupid, or really ballsy." Kiba said

"Probably a bit of both." Shino replied back

"B-but still N-Naruto-kun, you w-were very brave f-for doing t-that." Hinata timidly said

"Ahhh thanks Hinata." He said with his heart-melting smile. She blushed a deep shade of red afterwards.

 ** _"Unit the day I become Hokage whatever happens, there's no way I'm gonna die." He said with with confidence, completely ignoring the pain in his hand._**

 ** _The scene then changed to Naruto looking back he said with confidence "I will avenge Pervy-Sage. I just can't sit around doing nothing."_**

"Baka show some respect to one of the Sanin." as Sakura was about to smack the boy but Hiruzen stopped him

"Actually that's pretty close to the truth. He can't go one week without spying and peeping at woman at a public bathhouse." Hiruzen chuckled

"WAIT! Are you serious." Most of the people

"Yes" Hiruzen said casually alll had a deadpan look on their face with them wondering

 _"He's one of the Legendary Sanin."_

 ** _The scene changed again with Naruto walking out of the Hokage tower, with him looking very depressed and down. Lord Fukasaku was talking in the background he said "I can see this boy truely loved and admired Jiraya-boy. It makes me hope more than anything, that he is the Child of Prophecy."_**

"Wait child of Prophecy, what does that mean?" Naruto asked

"I think he means you're going to do doing very important." Shino replied back

"How can he? He is a loser after all, so he's fated for failure." Neji quickly responded

"Hey I'm right here yah know? And why are asking me for, ask that little green toad, I mean he knows what he's talking about." Naruto stated

 **"Ahh Tsunade! What are you doing?"**

 **"You dare raise your hands against us councillors!? What are you thinking?"**

 **"No! What are you 2 thinking!? How long do you intended to treat him like a child? The will of fire is in him and growing at a rate that is beyond comprehension, he's trying to surpass Jiraya this very minute." The councillors stared into Tsunade "That's right he not a weapon used as a deterrence to war."**

Everyone turned their heads towards Naruto "I'm a What!" Naruto exclaimed instantly thinking back to the fox within him.

"What makes him a deterrence to war." Sakura asked

 _"Dammit the truth might be exposed at any minute. If it truth is revealed about him being a Jinchuuriki, then I might have to say he's the son of Lord 4th to balance out any hate he may receive from his generation, to the praise and love he would receive as being his son."_

"Lord Hokage, What is the will of fire." Choji asked

"The will of fire, is something that every shinobi of Konoha should posses. It means the will to never give up and to fight to the very end. It means that everyone in the village is part of 1 large family and everyone loves and cherishes Konoha." Hiruzen said firmly

 **"He's a true shinobi and defender of the leaf! HE'S NARUTO UZUMAKI!"**

"WOW. Tsunade really has a lot of faith in me, to take down Pain." Naruto claimed

 _"Tsunade really believes in Naruto, maybe I should too, even if he is a demon." Many civilians thought_

"N-Naruto-kun must b-be really st-strong to be stronger t-than Lord J-Jiraya." Hinata mumbled

"Him no-way. He's dead-last and an idiot." Kiba exclaimed

"Well then you must be the real idiot dog-breath." Naruto replied back, with Kiba Growling. "I mean if I'm good enough for the Hokage, then I have to be strong right?" Naruto stated

"Even though it's troublesome, he does have a good point." Shikamaru added

"His flames of youth must burn brightly!" Lee exclaimed

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto responded

 **Tsunade threw the elders on the ground hard and stated "Jiraya, Lady Chiyo of the Sand and Sarutobi-sensei all had what you clearly lack."**

Everyone waited in anticipation in what she is going to say.

 **"THE POWER TO BELEIVE!" Tsunade exclaimed**

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked

"I think she means to have faith, to have faith in you. And honestly if it's good enough for Lady Tsunade, it's good enough for me." Tenten replied

"Really? She is really pulling out all the stops to have me return to the village." Naruto stated

 **The scene changes from person to person. Ino interrogating a man, Sakura healing the injured, Choji, Choza, Tsume and Kiba rushing to the battlefield and Shikamaru figuring the enemie's plan. "Hashirama Senju, my grandfather entrusted you to protect the leaf. And it's your turn to entrust the protection of the leaf to the next generation."**

 **Shizune rushed in "Lady Tsunade, we just got more intel on Pain. Each one of the Pains have these black roses planted all over their faces and body's." "They are chakra receivers. They are used to transmit chakra from place to place." Shizune stated**

 **"Chakra you say? They could use them to send chakra from one another, or as a radio to coordinate their attacks." Tsunade questioned "ANBU, escort Shizune to the autopsy room and guard it with your lives. Make sure Pain is no where near it." She commanded**

 **"Yes Lady Hokage." The masked man responded**

 **"And you messanger frog, relay this information to Naruto." She stated**

 **"I'll start healing the wounded with Katsuyu; I will defend the village and the people." She said with confidence**

"All this effort to find out who this person is." Ino stated

"Maybe it's not a who, but a what." Shikamaru responded

"How troublesome, each of the 6 people do posses the Rinnegan, maybe the rods have something to do with it." Shikaku simply said

 **As they left the room, the red frog said ironically "Dont know why, but I have a bad feeling about this." He couldn't be more right he was immediately stabbed with a sword, right through him.**

Everyone gasped at the ruthless murder

"NOOOO not the the frog! He was so innocent, and was just doing his job!" Naruto exclaimed

 **The view shifted to an old man with a walking stick. He had bandages, that wrapped around the right side of the face and his right arm was in a sling. This was Danzo, head of ROOT.**

Everyone gazed shifted to the silent man in the dark corner. He was silently thinking about everything that was being played in thepjoectikn, and barley anyone noticed him. He gave of an a cold chill done your spine, and seems to embody pure evil, just taking 1 solid glance at him. He eventually spoke up.

"I did what I had to do. They clearly want Naruto, and it's my duty to stop the enemy, even if I'm a former leaf shinobi, I still have a duty to uphold." Before anyone could start to rant at him, the projection changed. So the gazes shifted, but the thought still Burnt in their minds.

 **The scene then changed to shinobi seemed to be completely encased in paper. Slowly a piece covering his mouth was opened up to allow him to speak, but not before he was answered a simple question "where is he."**

 **"Ha. Go to Hell." Was his response**

 **The woman to proceeded with her mummification**

"Damn that was brutal. Come on just sell me out, if they want me get me I don't care, if it means the end of their pain." Naruto responded

Before Kakashi could give his most important tip to the boy, the projection changed again.

 **Iruka Umino was right in the middle of the battlefield tending to a wounded shinobi until a man with orange spiky hair appeared out of nowhere and simply stated "where is Naruto Uzumaki." He said in his cold voice. He brought out his black rod from his overcoat "Tell me or die." He said coldly**

 **"You're wasting your time, I'm not telling you anything."**

 **"I see. Well I have no use of you then." He said casually. As he was ready to stab Iruka**

"IRUKA-SENSEI" Naruto exclaimed

 **Before he could impale him with the rod, he was stopped by a man with silver hair and a sharp look in his eye. This was Kakashi Hatake also known as Kakashi of the Sharingan.**

 _"How does he have the Sharingan." Sasuke pondered_

 **"You create a large diversion, so you can hunt from the shadows huh? Take that injured man and go, I'll handle this." Kakashi commanded, as Iruka left the battle zone**

 **"I'll ask you the same thing, where is Naruto Uzumaki." Pain commanded**

 **"What you're doing is just a waste of your time. You see, the people here are not like the people in other villages. Because even if it means to suffer and die..."**

Everyone waited for him to finish

 **"We will never sell out a commrade." As the projection faded out.**

Everyone just gazed at the projection and at Kakashi at that statement. Many civilans were so confused, they are willing to die, just keep the demon safe? Had the nine-tails corrupted their minds?

"I think I should speak up." Kakashi lazily said "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades, are far worse than scum." Kakashi said firmly "That is the most important piece of advice I could ever give to you as shinobi." He said to the younger generation. He faced the civilans "To sell out Naruto, is more disgraceful then even being a traitor to the village, so I would never sell out Naruto and any good shinobi in Konoha would do the same."

 _"Comrades will just get in my way."_

 _"With that Sasuke-kun will have to notice me now and fall in love with me."_

 _"So it's more unyouthfal to to abandon one's friend, than to break the rules? I must ask Gai sensei."_

"Thanks Mr Kakashi! I'll take those words, and cherish them with my life!" Naruto boldly exclaimed, with him earning a smile from the scarecrow.

"Actually it should be Kakashi-sensei, I'll be taking your squad." He replied

"Awesome, I can tell your gonna be a great teacher!" Naruto exclaimed while many of the Jonins knew that he might be waiting a long time till he arrives at any training session.


	4. The Battle against Pain

**Quickly both jumped away from one another as Kakashi flashed through some hand-signs. "Earth-style: Mudwall." As wall of earth appeared behind and beside the Deva path. He quickly pulled out a black rod as he impaled Kakashi's shoulder.**

"That looked like it hurt." Naruto pointed out

"Thanks a lot captain obvious." Sasuke replied

"Huh? Nothing that won't heal." Kakashi in reaction

 **"Lightning Blade" Kakashi exclaimed as he tried to stab the orange haired man, only for him weirdly move his head to the right. _"The hell was that" Kakashi thought_**

"That was weird" Kiba pointed out

"Possibly a genjustu." Kurenai claimed

"It's troublesome, but most likely it was from the Rinnegan." Shikaku explained

 **"Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. I'm honoured to meet you."**

"Copy ninja? What does that mean Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked

Kakashi lifted his headband, pointing to his left eye and saying "This is my Sharingan, a Dojutsu where one of its abilities is to copy other ninjustu, I've copied over 1000." He explaied

"Woah! That's so cool!" Naruto said joyfully

"Have to agree, that is pretty cool." Kiba replied, with everyone nodded in agreement.

 _"He has to teach me how to use the Sharingan. It's his duty as I'm the last Uchiha." Sasuke thought_

 **"I'll ask again. Where is the nine-tails?" Pain commanded**

"Wait nine-tails. Aren't they looking for Naruto, and is he talking about the nine-tailed fox that Lord 4th killed?" Choji questioned, as the younger generation turned their heads to Naruto

"Pfff. I not sure what he means, maybe the lighting messed his brain or something like that." Naruto desperately trying to cover up the fox. He quickly changed the subject "Hey look!"

 **"That's a stupid question." As he charged a lightning blade into Pain, only for him to use him back using a weird force and causing the wall behind him to shatter. He was flunged into a pile of rubble, whilst Pain looked on ominously. He rose from the rubble and said "what the hell"**

"Was that" the people of the present finished off his sentence

 **"Alright, try this!" Kakashi exclaimed, as he created a hound made of pure lighting, and as a savage beast, he raced towards Pain only for it to be dissipated into nothing.**

"He looks tough." Naruto pointed out

"Man he's a stubborn one." Choza said

"What a drag, he's going to difficult if

 **"He can deflect physical attacks and ninjutsu. How should I..." he was interrupted by another path of pain "Damn, another one." The Asura path of pain, ripped his hand off and began to fire a shower of missles at the masked man.**

"What the hell!" Kiba exclaimed

"This looks like a very difficult set of opponents." Neji pointed out

"I still think Kakashi sensei can beat em." Naruto claimed

"Ahhh shucks. Thanks Naruto for believing in me like that," Kakashi said while blushing under the mask.

 **With lightning speed, Kakashi flashed behind Pain, attempting to decapitate him, but casually ducked right under his lighting blade.**

"How did he do that." Ino and Sakura asked in unison

 **Kakashi's gaze returned to orange haired pain, for him to gasp at a past memory.**

 ** _"Remember each one of the Pain's is visually linked, meaning they share the same their sights with one another. Try your best to fight them one at a time and each one of the bodies have a specific jutsu tied to them, you must deduce what it is." Lord Fukasaku stated._ The pain dropped his cloak to reveal a a razor sharp knife, and quickly after, the 1st pain pulled Kakashi in close**

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto screamed

 **Kakashi with a steel chain threw at a stone spike and wrapped it tightly, however he was overpowered and was brought closer to the blade, where to be only dispersed as a lightning clone.**

"That's a relief my eternal rival." Gai smiled

 **Suddenly 2 giant firsts rammed into the** **2 paths of pain. With the Asura path being flattened like a pancake. There were from 2 large shinobi, they were Choji and Choza of the Akamichi clan. As the projection faded out.**

"Heck yeah! We were awesome!" Choji and Choza exclaimed

 **The projection changed to Tsunade who was pumping chakra into the sky. _"I can't beleive the damage." Tsunade thought as the scene changed from person to person. Many leaf shinobi battered baeaten and bruised, but with them were blue and white slugs ready to heal them._**

"What's with the slugs?" Naruto asked

Hiruzen was about to reply but Tenten beat her to it "That's Lady Katsuyu, That's the summon of Tsunade Senju. She's using her chakra to control the slugs, to multiple people at the same time."

"You are correct Tenten." Hiruzen replied, as Tenten blushed a tad bit at her intelligence.

 **The scene returned to a beaten Kakashi, who was laying on the floor.**

"I've seen better days." Kakashi commented

 **Close by him were a beaten Choji and Choza, and one was much still then the other.**

"What happened to me?" Choji asked

"This Pain fellow must be incredibly tough." Choza commented

 **"Choji" Kakashi muttered "Get to Lady Tsunade and report the intel about Pain."**

 **"But Kakashi-sensei. Dad... he... he..."**

"NOOOO! Don't tell me dad died!" Choji cried out

Choza, Inoichi and Shikaku were in shock the most of Choz's death.

"I died" Choza muttered, but suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder it was Inoichi

"You died protecting the village. That's all that matters."

"Thanks." Choza replied

 **"Don't let his sacrifice be in vein."**

 **Choji balling his eyes out said "But, but... he's dead." However his sadness was soon interrupted, as the Asura path crawled onto the scene."**

"Oh come on" everyone screamed

"Man he's a" Naruto was interrupted

 **"Stubborn one aren't ya." The humanoid finished his sentence as he proceeded to fire a missle at Choji, who tried to runaway but was being outpaced.**

"No" Choji muttered "Not me too." As everyone looked in sympathy

 **Suddenly Kakashi stared deeply into the missle, with his normal Sharingan changing into the shape of a kaleidoscope. The Mangekyou Sharingan, as he proceeded to teleport away the missle. As the projection faded out**

 _"Did Kakashi have to kill his best friend to obtain the power." Sasuke pondered_

 **As Tsunade was healing everyone, pumping chakra like a river into a parched land, she suddenly stopped. She felt a sudden shock, and sadness as Katsuyu has found Kakashi: dead. She walked up and punched one of the pillars of stone that attached to the building.**

"Damn how the hell did she do that?" Kiba exclaimed

"It's due to her perfect chakra control. Thanks to it, her physical prowess is bolstered heavily." Kurenai replied

 **Quickly Choji arrived on the scene and stated the intel. He further added "Everyone except me from team Choza died in the battle." He said sobbing.**

 **"Choji, take Choza to the hospital. He can still be saved."**

"WHAT" everyone screamed

"I'm... I'm alive? What a relief." Choza commented

 **"Yes Lady Tsunade." As he was running to Choji he was saying in his mind _"Kakashi. I completed the mission."_**

 **The scene changed to a human brain with scrolls sticking out of it. There were several men surrounding a human brain extracting in the form of scrolls.**

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked

"We are forcefully extracting information out of his mind. Most likely to find out out who Pain is." Inoichi responded

"Really? How troublesome, all this effort just to find information on 1 man, he really must be something else."

"Right you are." Hiruzen responded

 **The projection changed to a body bag, with it it was unzipped to reveal a woman in orange hair. "That's!"**

"One of the Pains." Everybody responded

"How can a dead body be brought back to life?" Yoshino asked

"This is starting to creep me out." Naruto said worryingly

"Agreed" Kiba responded

 **Suddenly a giant Rinnegan wielding Rhino bursts onto the scene being contr9lled by the same women who was a corpse seconds ago, as the projection faded out.**

"T-this Pain, must be very p-powerful to being the d-dead back to life." Hinata commented

"Man! I got a lot of work to do when I fight this Pain guy." Naruto boldly stated

"You sure do have a mountain to climb, sure you can handle it." Shikamaru asked

"Hopefully. I mean Tsunade has a lot of faith in me, so I must be pretty strong."

"Your flames of youth must burn brightly!" Lee exclaimed

"Still where am I? I haven't been seen at all." Sasuke stated

"Also, where am I and the oh so youthful Tenten, Lee and Neji." Gai stated

"Yeah. Where's Sasuke-kun." Ino asked

"Not sure, most likely he's on mission in a different country. Hiruzen responded, as they looked into the screen for more answers.

 ** _ClearFlash: And that's a wrap for this chapter_**

 ** _Naruto: Quickly, unmask Kakashi while he's still a corpse._**

 ** _ClearFlash: Good idea_**

 ** _Kakashi: Hey! Can you respect the dead, just a little?_**

 ** _Naruto: We will, just let us see your face._**

 ** _ClearFlash: Kakashi face was revealed in the end of Shippuden. That's 15 YEARS for God's sake. I can probably..._**

 ** _Kakashi: Write some pervy, lemons._**

 ** _ClearFlash: Yeah right some pervy WAIT WHAT_**

 ** _Kakashi: Ha you said. I'll show my face, only if you bring out your inner pervert and write me some new material, now that Jiraya is dead_**

 ** _ClearFlash: Oh God what have I gotten myself into._**


	5. Pain to the World

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be richer, sadly I don't._**

 **Currently the Preta Path Of Pain was in the autopsy room, staring deeply into the one of the corpses of the previous Pain. The room was littered with destroyed tables and dead bodies but Pain did not bat an eye; until suddenly a light tapping noise in the form of a smoke grenade npburstd onto the scene.**

 **"Fang over fang!" A women cried out**

"Hey that you mom." Kiba stated

"Well who else could it be?" She responded back

 **Pain used the orange haired corpse as a shield to block the attack.**

 **"He used the body as a shield. Intel says his weakness is physical attacks."**

 **"Well then the Inuzuka clan have found the perfect opponent." Kiba replied back.**

 **The scene changed to a blue haired woman with orange eyes. She was confronted by 3 men with black-sunglasses and over-sized trench coats.**

"Who are they." Naruto asked

"It's the uhhh..." Hiruzen was thinking

"We are the Aburame clan." Shino finished off "We are one of the head clans of Konoha and we specialise in using parasitic insects. I take it you heard of us." He asked

"Nah doesn't ring a bell." Everybody just sweatdropped at that statement.

 **"We have to attack at full power." Shino stated with Shibi nodding in agreement**

 **The scene changed again to a group 4 ninjas outside of the village. 2 of them had a bowl cut with a Konoha Flap jacket and green jumpsuit underneath. One girl had 2 brown buns and white Chinese's shirt with red trousers. And the last person had long brown hair and white plain shirt.**

"Guess we must on a youthful mission outside of the village?" Gai stated

"Most likely" Neji responded

 **"Look at that" Gai stated as the 4 looked up into the sky. They saw an army of birds flying away from the village at a rapid pace.**

 **"They're flying away from the village." Lee pointed out**

 **"As if they're escaping." Tenten added**

 **"She does make a good point. Maybe we should return to the village now." Neji responded with everybody nodding in agreement.**

"So that's them answered, so where am I right now?" Sasuke asked, with everyone wondering the same thing.

 **The scene changed again to Tsunade pumping chakra into the sky like a river to parched land, using all of might and willpower to keep every person in Konoha alive. She was surrounded by 4 ANBU members ready to strike at anyone who dares attack the the slug Sanin.**

 **Suddenly the Deva path of Pain appeared behind Tsunade, without a care in the world. He said "Tsunade Senju, the Last of the Sanin. We need to talk."**

"Last Sanin?" Kurenai asked

"Most likely Orochimaru was killed as well as Jiraya." Hiruzen thought

"I wonder who did it." Kakashi questioned

"Who's this Orochimaru guy." Naruto asked

"He's an S-rank missing nin and was one of my students." Hiruzen replied back

"Really? Why did he go to the dark side?" Naruto responded back

"He was obsessed with forbidden Jutsu and the idea of immortality." Shikaku answered back

 **Tsunade quickly realised the identity of the person. He matched the orangexspiky hair with a boy he met a long time ago. "You're him you're that boy. The one Jiraya took looked after all those years ago."**

 **"You know her Lady Hokage. Then who or what if he?"**

 **"A God. Who restores order." He firmly replied back.**

"That's a bit excessive." Sakura stated

"His ego is bigger than Sasuke's." Naruto claim with almost everyone snickering, with Sasuke earning a growl. "But storing order? That's the biggest crap I've ever heard. I mean he blew up half the village that's chaos the opposite yah know."

"How troublesome? It's probably for some bigger plan or motive." Shikamaru added

"Still the hypocrisy is still there." Kurenai added

"That's very unyouthfal for him to say order when he killed my eternal rival." Gai said looking sad

 **"Naruto Uzumaki. Where is he?"**

"Man theses guys really have it in for me yah know; i mean I really must of pissed them off!" Naruto stated with his mouth wide open.

"These guys don't let up." Sasuke added

"Still why do they want the knucklehead."

 **"We almost have all the Jinchuuriki, so the power balance between villages between tailed beasts is no longer exists."**

"Jinchuuriki? Tailed Beasts? What are they?" Tenten asked

"You know about the nine-tailed fox that attacked Konoha 13 years ago (I would say here Naruto is getting close to being 13 years old). Well there are 8 others around the world each with a different amount of tails and all are extremely powerful." Hiruzen answered firmly.

"So what's with the human sacrifice? Is it the people who die fighting and defeating the beasts like Lord 4th." Neji asked

"Not necessarily." The old man replied back smoking his pipe.

 **"The kindiling coals of war smouther the world. We will stop those wars, but only if we have all the tailed beasts."**

"So they want to stop wars by causing more pain and destruction? How the hell does that work!?" Kiba roared

"He's correct in saying that." Kurenai added

"Have to agree on that one." Asuma added

 **"If you cooperate with us, this utopia will be achieved. If you the current situation of your village, you know the extent of our power."**

 **"Don't underestimate the 5 kage! You are nothing more than terrorisits trying to ruin the peace that our predecessors worked so aphard to obtain!"**

 **"Such arrogance." As he released the all mighty push the t Konoha shinobi stood still with the ANBU in awe of the might of the Rinnegan.**

 **"I can understand if you're angry with us. Not everything the Leaf did in the past was good and true, but your actions are unforgivable."**

"What does she mean by that Lord Hokage?" A random kid asked.

Hiruzen sighed as he said "Nothing is perfect in life. We all make mistakes, and we all make bad decisions and judgement calls. However if you learns from you imperfections, then that will make you truely a great shinobi." He said clearly looking at the younger generation.

 **"Be careful of what you say? This is you final warning from a God: where is Naruto. Speak." He said in his icy cold voice.**

 **"We will pour every ounce of power we have in defeating you and that's all I have to say. Except one thing: you're wrong about something. What you want, you will never have."**

 **"Say what you want, but we will have Naruto..."**

 **"No!" Tsunade cuts in. She smirked and pondered as she said "Naruto is far stronger than you can ever imagine." She said confidently.**

"Okay I have to be strong. The Godamn Hokage said it herself, so for anyone to say I'm not must be a real idiot." Naruto stated

"He's is right, Tsunade really believes in Naruto, so if it's good enough for the Hokage, it should be good enough for every person in the village." Kakashi added

"But he's a failure." Neji argued back

"Oh come on. Are this stuck-up? The fricken Hokage says I can defeat Pain, yet here you see saying otherwise. You must be a real moron." Naruto added back

"I hate to agree with him, but he's right." Ino commented

"Same here." Many shinobi of all ages said. Neji just Accepted defeat, embrassed by Genin.

 **The scene changed to 4 people crouched down by a building. There were bruised but not defeated.**

 **"I checked the memories of one the rain nin. He was carrying a corpse, who looked identical to one of the Pain's."**

 **"Did she have one of these." As Shizune brought the black rod to the view of Inoichi and Ino.**

 **"No, I'm certain of it."**

 **Shizune sighed as she was in complete shock as her mind came to s revelation "Somehow and some way. Pain can bring the dead back to life."**

"WHAT!" Everyone screeched

"P-Pain can b-bring the d-dead back t-to l-life." Hinata mumbled

"Just what the hell is he?" Kiba asked

"Clearly Pain is someone who is easily Kage level in terms of skills and powers."

"What can't the Rinnegan do?" Asuma asked

"If the Rinnegan can do that, then it's safe to assume its leagues ahead of the Sharingan and Byakugan." Shikaku stated

"I hate to say it, but you're right Shikaku it's beyond our understanding." Hiashi responded

Sasuke was too prideful to admit anything but he knew it was true.

" **Jiraya's coded message: 'The real one is not among them is linked to this. I'm certain of it."**

 **"Possibly there is another man in the Shadows. Controlling the Pains."**

 **"Wait! Are you saying there are other Pains!?" Ino said whilst in a state of shock.**

 **"Yes, but I was hoping tha was the worst case scenario." Shizune said looking worried**

"This Pain is something else..." A civilan fumbled

"I bet those rods have a link between the Pain's and the one in the shadow's." Kakashi added.

 **Suddenly the Human path of Pain appread between the 4 shinobi faster than anyone can see. He dropped an explosive as the 3 of the, quickly jumped out of the way. However it was able to catch Shizune and has a hand on her head; her eyes look as dead as lifeless, as they could be.**

 **"Don't move, or she dies." He began searching through her mind.**

 **"Mount Myoboku. Naruto is there."**

Ino and Inoichi gasped "That's my..."

 **"Dad's Jutsu, but how did he do it so quickly and without any device?"**

 **The scene changed to Deva Path of Pain who simply said "Mount Myoboku. Naruto is not in the village." He said in his icy cold voice.**

"They have shared vision and memories?" Sasuke asked

"It seems that way." Hiruzen answered

"Man. I got a thought fight on my hands, if they get to Mount Myoboku." Naruto added, with everyone nodding in agreement.

 **Many of the animals summons who were decimating Konoha, destroying buildings and flattening people suddenly just pooofed into air.**

 **"They're retreating." Ibiki stated**

"Why are they stopping?" Choji asked

"They found out what they are looking for, so they're going to leave."

"So they're gonna hunt me down?" Naruto looking down, with almost everyone feeling sorry for him.

 **"Mount Myoboku. The toads hidden village. I see, well now, I will no longer linger here." As he turned away he gave 1 final speech.**

 **"You're emitting chakra from your feet, to render my ability inert. However all is meaningless, with overwhelming power, you great nations proved that over the years. You all think of yourselves as the true power in the world, pushing death out of your thoughts. Lulled by peace, you become shallow, if you kill, you shall be killed. Hatred connect this cause and effect."**

 **"Quit babbling such nonsense."**

 **"In battle, both sides suffer death, injury, loss and Pain."**

 **"We great nations suffered our share of pain! Enough excuses, you can't justify your actions!"**

 **"How absurd." He simply replied back. The scene quickly changed to the human path of pain slowing draining a pup lee like spirit out of Shizune.**

 **"Lady Shizune!" Ino screamed**

"What the heck is he doing?" Naruto asked

"Whatever it is, it's not gonna be good for her." Sasuke added

"Not another death. Too many people have died already." Sakura commented

 **"Feel Pain, contemplate Pain, except Pain, no Pain." He said while flying.**

"I have a feeling he likes to use the word Pain." Naruto said sarcastically

"Haha very funny." Kiba stated, with his voice dripping with sarcasm

 **"He's planning something, I know it." Tsunade thought.**

 **Pain exclaimed for the world to hear "Those who don't understand Pain, will never find true peace." He said while looking down st the village, no differently to a God in his eyes.**

"What does he mean by that?" A younger shinobi asked

"Most likely, you can't understand the meaning of peace, if you haven't been through a war or a battle or a sort." Neji answered

 **The scene changed to Naruto at Mount Myoboku, he was sparring Lord Fukasaku when a squeaky voice called them out.**

 **"Lord Fukasaku come here quick."**

 **"What's wrong?" He asked**

 **"Big brother Kosuke has been killed."**

 **"What!" He repiled back**

 **"His name disappeared from the register."**

Everyone proceeded to create a cold look at Danzo, who did not bat an eye.

 **"This is not good. Has something happened to the Leaf village?"**

 **"What." Naruto responded looking worried**

 **"Naruto-boy. I have a bad feeling about this."**

 **"Wait geezer Sage, is it the Akatsuki."**

 **"Lucky for us, Ma went to the village to get some provisions for us. She can summon us if need be so go get ready."**

 **"You got it." Naruto firmly responded back.**

"Finally I can get into the action!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Shouldn't you be saying the opposite? I mean he's gonna be a difficult opponent." Tenten questioned

"Well I or him or whatever doesn't know that." Naruto responded

"He makes a good point." Choji added

 _"This is perfect, the demon can finally be killed."_ Some civilans thought

 **Suddenly the Animal path of Pain retreated from the village, but not before the human path ripped the soul of Shizune from her body; leaving her dead and lifeless. She used the reverse summoning jutsu to return all the Pain. So they're outside the village.**

"They're retreating. Most likely to get Naruto." Hiruzen commented

Shikamru saw the group and pondered something "How come then the Pain with the orange spiky hair and 7 piercings on each ear Is not part of the group?"

"He probably wants do commit more unyouthfal acts." Lee answered

 **"They're retreating, but why?" Shino wondered**

 **Quickly, Tsunade jumped from the roof of the Hokage tower but saying how "Katsuyu protect everyone. Something bad is gonna happen."**

"This doesn't look good." Kakashi stated

"The situation looks dire." Kurenai added

"It must be big enough to force the their Pain's to retreat." Asuma commented

"This situation does not show any sign of youth what so ever." Gai claimed

The younger generation of shinobi, just looked in fear in the event that will shake the heavens.

 _"Please make it in time."_ Naruto thought

 **Pain was muttering to himself, floating above the village with the sun beaming light behind him "I will never forget the Pain Yahiko suffered."**

"I wonder who Yahiko is?" Neji asked

"Most likely one of the war orphans Jiraya took under his wing." Hiruzen answered

 **"And now. This world shall now Pain." He simply stated**

"What's he gonna do?" Naruto looking terrified.

"Nothing good." Sasuke responded looking just as terrified.

 **A bright heavenly light, with devilish intent soared through out Konoha and everybody just looked in awe; all but except one 1 toad.**

 **"Summoning Jutsu." Lady Shims cried.**

"I think that's for me." Naruto claimed

"It most likely is." Hiruzen finished

 **"All-mighty Push." He called out.**

 **Suddenly a raging wave of energy bursts into Konoha, destroying everything and anything in sight. It moved, without mercy or hesitation and turn red the high and mighty structures of Konoha into a brown mulch of dust, destruction and dirt. It moved with speed and ferocity pushing the wreckage through the village gates, leaving nothing but a universal sized crater as the new village hidden in the leaves.**

Everyone looked in awe, horror and shock. The village hidden in the leaves was no more, all from the power of a single man.

"J-just what I-is he." Kiba muttered

"H-he m-may b-be a God, after a-all." Hinata joined suit

"H-how do we s-stop him?" A civilan fumbled

"I-i w-was t-too late." Naruto looked disappointed "If it meant protecting the leaf. I would of sacrificed myself." Naruto said looking depressed, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He was gonna do that anyways, if you were in the village, as he did after he found out where you were." Kakashi reassured his stundent.

"I guess you're right." Naruto added

"But still... this is so unyouthfal." Lee looking wide eyed

"That's gonna take years to repair." Tenten added

"Did we all die." Choji added, and everyone looked as pale as ghosts in that thought. They were so distracted by the Konoha that they forgot about themselves.

 **Suddenly Sakura seeped out of Katsuyu looking hurt and exhausted from all that has happened. She looked at the state in the village, surround by a forest of broken stone and metal pieces that were part of buildings.**

Hiruzen sighed as he said "Looks like Tsunade got her slugs to surround and protect the people, going off what she did to Sakura."

"Thank God." Everyone said in unison.

 **"What happened?... N-no B-b-But why?... Hurry." Tears began flowing from her eyes as she begged to the sky. "Naruto". She weeped as she screamed**

 **"NARUTO!!!"**

"Calling your boyfriend I presume." Ino smirked

"Ino! Nows not the time for joking, the village was just destroyed..." Inoichi was quickly interrupted

 **In a giant puff of smoke, the summoning jutsu has been completed. The main person summoned was Blonde teengaer with a Leaf shinobi headband with a long black cloth. He wore an orange and black jacket with orange shinobi pants, it covering that was a red cloak with black flame like spikes at the bottom with a giant scroll strapped to his back. The view shifted to his eyes which weren't his deep piercing blue ones. They were a light shade of orange with his pupils in a shape of an obsidian rectangle and a pigmentation of dark orange over his eyes. This was Naruto Uzumaki, with him were Lord Fukasaku, Gamakichi, Gamabunta, Gamaken and Gamahiro. He has just mastered Sage Mode, and was to have the fight of his life, as the projection faded out.**

Everyone just looked in awe at the screen. The knuckle headed ninja here and ready to fight with the God himself, without a second thought or hesitation.

 _"Who knew he could be so hot."_ Many younger female shinobi thought

"Man... I look like a total badass!" Naruto exclaimed." I mean just look at me, I'm on a giant toad, my clothing looks badass and everything." The Genin said leeping for joy.

"Not gonna lie, he looks pretty cool. But what's up with his eyes?" Kiba asked

"Yeah. What's up with them? Why are they orange? Did I unlock a hidden Dojutsu or something?" Naruto asked

"You'll find out soon enough." Hiruzen said smiling with his mind in complete shock " _He's mastered Sage Mode But How? Jiraya wasent able to fully master it even with years of training."_ Him and many over elder shinobi thought

"How troublesome? Does have to do with him 'becoming one with nature'?" Shikamaur stated

"There's only 1 way to find out." As they stare into the projection


	6. The Power of a Perfect Sage

**_Authors Notes: From July 21st to August 13th I won't be posting any stories on this Fanfic and Rasengan to the World, as I will be on a residential during the time._**

 ** _Disclaimer: There would be a more plot holes if I owned Naruto. Luckily I don't._**

 **As the smoke settled, the Blonde ninja stared at the once hidden leaf village raised an eye-brow looking confused. He stared expecting to see buildings towering the area covering every street with people and stalls sprinkled around them; only him to see a crater wider than the ocean.**

 **"I don't get it. Where are we?"**

"Even older Naruto is still pretty dumb." Kiba chuckled

"Hey I'm right here yah know! He or me is just confused in how the village was trashed." Naruto explained

"He's probably right." Shikamru added.

"Man. Was that one Jutsu that powerful to leave the village unrecognisable?"

 **Lady Shima quickly jumped onto** **Gamakichi where Lord Fukasaku asked**

 **"I don't get it, how come you didn't summon us to the hidden leaf."**

 **She answered sadly "This is the hidden leaf village." And Naruto heart skipped a beat.**

"Or what's left of it." A civilan shinobi said dejectedly.

 **"Wait. W-what do you mean?"**

 **"Just take a look." As the smoke finally settled the true extent of the destruction of the village can be shown. Every building shattered, every person beaten, bloody and broken and a crater so vast it can make the ocean look like a tear drop.**

"That crater has to be at least a couple hundreds metres in depth; How troublesome." Shikaku commented

"A COUPLE HUNDREAD." almost Everyone screeched

"Mid-case scenario, most likely."

 **The scene changed to the 5th Hokage rising from the rubble. She was battrered exhausted and bruised, she was pushed to her limit trying to keep everyone alive and well from the devasting attack; but now she may be the one who needs saving. As she finally saw the the destruction of her village, her hazel eyes widened like plated and gasped for air.**

 **"Lady Tsunade, are you okay?" The ANBU member asked as she checked on the Hokage, immediately realising she's missing something _"The mark on her forehead it's_**

"Gone." Hiruzen finished his sentence.

"What does this mean?" Tenten asked

"It means she's at her limit. She's almost completely drained of her chakra pool so she lost the powers of the strength of a hundread seal." Hiruzen answered.

"Not surprising. She did have to save the entire village from being crushed from that Jutsu." Neji commented.

"Yes, even the Kage have their limits." Kakashi added.

 **The scene shifted from person to person, with Katsuyu healing them. The were all in complete agony, and wiped for power and chakra. Kiba was shown struggling to push of a stone which was about to flatten him.**

 **"Ahhhhhhh! Man that hurt." Kiba exclaimed**

 **The view shifted again to the Hyuga clan with Hiashi Ko. They were all on the brink of death, without the aid of Katsuyu.**

 **"Lord Hiashi are you Alright?"**

 **"I'm fine, but where's Hinata!?" He looked worryingly.**

 **The view shifted to a 16 year old girl with long midnight hair and a cream and purple jacket. This is Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan.**

Naruto immediately got a blush on her face as he thought _"She's even prettier than Sakura, but she doesn't like me so I have no chance with her."_ He thought dejectedly

 _"Father actually cares for my well-being for once."_ Hinata thought.

 _"Have I gotten soft over the years?"_ Hiashi thought.

 **"I'm here but I think my shoulder is dislocated." Hinata claimed**

 **"Let me see." as Ko examined her body part with her Byakugan. "Okay this is gonna hurt, brace yourself." As he palmed the shoulder back into position.**

 **"Ahhhh! You weren't kidding. Looks like I won't be able to use gentle fist for short while." Hinata explained.**

 **"Best thing to do is stay here and rest." Hiashi expalined**

 **The scene changed to Deva path of Pain staring down Naruto in he crater as he casually says "Good now I don't have to hunt you down." Suddenly the other 5 bodies of Pain appeared from smoke, ready to take out Naruto.**

"Man do I got a tough fight on my hands. But still aren't you gonna explain what's up with my eyes." Naruto asked

"Just a minute. I'll let future you start the explanation." Hiruzen answered back.

 **Suddenly, a beaten, bruised and exhausted Tsunade Senju took her final stand against the 6 paths of Pain.**

 **"I am the 5th Hokage." She said gasping for air.**

 **"How dare you stample jewel of our predecessors I won't forgive you!" She struggling to breath.**

 **"I'll settle this now as HOKAGE!" She exclaimed with all the energy she could muster.**

"Lord Hokage, How come she's not retreating. It's quite clear that she's can't fight as she's out of Chakra so why does she still want to fight a battle she would most likely die in? Choji asked.

"It's because she's Hokage. A Hokage must always protect the village no matter the cost, even their own life so so as long as the village is safe, that's all that matters." Hiruzen answered to the Genin.

"Would you do the same Lord Hokage?" A younger shinobi asked

"In a heartbeat, for anyone of you." He responded.

 **"It seems you understand a little about about Pain, however I have no need of you right now." As the Ashura path blitzed to stab Tsunade "The one I seek…"**

 **"IS ME!!!"**

 **Naruto cried as he destroyed the Ashura path of Pain into shards and scraps of metal with one strike.**

Everyone gasped and when wide-eyed as they saw The knuckle-headed ninja destroying one of the Pain's with so much ferocity and power.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed, almost knocking of his feet. "That was FAST!" Naruto stated.

"He's right." Kakashi added. As everyone turned their heads towards him "He Probably covered around a couple hundread metres in less than a second. Quicker than anyone of the Pains could react as they are all visually linked." Kakashi explained

"Man this one with nature thing must be really powerful." Naruto said joyfully.

"I won't go too much into detail, but you're easily Kage level because of it."

"REALLY!" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi with him nodding "AWESOME! Future Hokage for sure!" Naruto said jumping around.

 _"If it means killing Itachi. I have to get that power." Sasuke pondered._

"Wait what's that blue ball in Naruto's hand?" Ino asked, as everyone stared into his hand with many people gasping at it.

"No way..." Kurenai fumbled.

"Is that..."Gai said shocked.

"Could it be the..." Asuma looking bewildered.

"Rasengan." Kakashi finished his sentence.

"It is." Hiruzen said looking shocked as well.

"What is the Rasengan?" Naruto and many other younger shinobi asked.

"It's an A-rank ninjustu, created by the 4th Hokage himself. For you to master it Naruto, that is quite the feat." Kakashi expalined.

"I just keep getting better and BETTER! I master one of the 4th's Jutsu!" Naruto said jumping around and over the moon.

 _"Congratulations Naruto-kun."_ Hinata thought in her mind.

 **Tsunade immediately saw in the form of silloutes Jiraiya and Minato in Naruto. He truly has evolved as a shinobi.**

"How come she saw Lord Jiraiya and Lord 4th in an idiot like Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Ah so harsh." Naruto replied back.

"I think because both of them like Naruto were one with nature." Hiruzen answered back.

 **"There's no need for the Leaf's Hokage to bother herself with the likes of them!" Naruto spewing out as much venom when he was talking about Pain.**

"Man, that's the most serious I've probably ever been in my life." Naruto stated.

"The village was turned to rubble. I think even you can't be optimistic in this situation." Shikamru added.

 **"You just sit back and sip some tea granny."**

"Granny? She looks 22, yet I'm calling her a grandma? Man I must be pretty dumb."

"She's around 54 now. I beleive she uses the transformation Jutsu to make herself look younger." Hiruzen explained

"Why's that?" A younger male shinobi asked.

"It's because woman get insecure when they get old." Hiruzen and many other men chuckled but not before an oceans amount of killer intent was released from every female in the room, especially from the older generation.

 **"Well grandfather, does he remind a lot of the other 2?" Gamabunta asked**

 **"Yes. Naruto truely surpassed his predecessors." Fukasaku repiled**

"Does he mean Lord Jiraiya and Lord 4th?" A civilan asked.

"Yes. I think he does." Hiruzen answered.

"Does that mean... I'm stronger than... Lord 4th?"

"Possibly."

"...YEAAAAAAAAAAH." Everyone flinched at the decibels. "Im stronger than Lord 4th, I'm stronger than Lord 4th!!!"

"Dobe" Sasuke whispered. "He did say Possibly."

"Still! It's there, and at the very least I'm in the same ballpark! Man do get strong!"

 **"So you are Naruto Uzumaki." Pain stated.**

 **Naruto gritted his teeth "That's it let's settle this!"**

"I sound angry." Naruto said describing himself.

"Well duh. Your facing the man who destroyed your village." Kiba responded.

 **"Gamakichi! Take Grandma Tsunade someplace safe."**

 **"Gotcha."**

 **"Granny I'll take over from here, keep the rest of the village out of this. I can't be worrying about anyone else, not during this fight!" His voice dripping with determination.**

"N-Naruto a-are you sure t-that's a good idea. He's r-really powerful, don't y-you want a-any help?"

"He wants me, he gets me. This is my fight, not anyone elses."

"Strong words. Sure you can handle him?" Tenten asked

"Hopefully. There's only 1 way to find out."

 **"Alright. But please take Katsuyu, she has intel on All of the Pains. She will be very useful." As Katsuyu hid inside Naruto's clothing.**

 **"I...I probably shouldn't bring this up right now but..." Naruto said hesitantly "Now that i have mastered Sage Mode, I can sense everyone's chakra."**

"Does that explain my orange eyes?" Naruto asked

"It does." Hiruzen answered

"What is Sage mode?" Sakura asked

"I'm not certain of the mechanics myself, but I think it involves gathering energy found in nature and fusing it with your physical and spiritual energy to create a different chakra which is far more potent than regular chakra." Hiruzen responded

"Wait what's physical and spiritual energy?" Naruto asked

"Physical is energy collected from each cell in the body and can be increased through exercise and training. Spiritual energy is collected from the mind and conscious and can be increased through mediation, studying and through gaining experiences as a shinobi." Kakashi expalined

"How troublesome? I assume that nature energy is all around us Like he air and ground." Shikaku expalined

"Then How come the Hyuga's Byakugan can't see it.?" Neji asked

"It's not normal chakra, but that's just a hypothesis." Kurenai answered the Pale eyed Genin.

"And does sense chakra mean?" Yoshino asked.

"He means he can locate and detect chakra signatures." Asuma expalined.

 **"Is Kakashi sensei on a mission away from the village?" Naruto asked. Tsunade stayed dead as night, unable to answer the Sage yet she fully conveyed the answer to the question.**

 **"I." He paused for second "I see... Go Gamakichi!"**

"That's not good." Kakashi stated.

"Why So?" A civilan shinobi asked.

"Emotions tend to cloud judgement. Since he now knows me, his sensei has died, he could become violent and reckless." Kakashi answered.

"Let's just hope not." Naruto added.

 **The animal path of Pain cried out "Summoning Jutsu!" And in a instant a giant rhinoceros spirited to Naruto who just stood perfectly still.**

"That's a big rhino! And why am I standing still not giving a damn!" Naruto screamed at his future self

 **Naruto simply grabbed the horn and threw the rhino a mile in the air.**

"Well that explains that." Naruto said chuckling.

"Damn Naruto! You can LIFT! That thing had to weight at least 500 tonnes and you just threw it like it was a pebble!" Kiba exclaimed

"That is quite impressive." Kurenai added as she saw Hinata blushing at the boy of his dream's strength.

"And to top it all of, he did it quite causally. Meaning he can lift far more, my best guess is that your limit for lifting is probably ten maybe twenty times that rhino whilst in Sage Mode. You can give Lady Tsunade a VERY good run for her money in an arm wrestling contest." He said smiling at his sensei's son.

"Man! Can't wait to see what else Sage Mode can do." Naruto said joyfully.

 **Gamakichi dropped A now wrinkled and old Tsunade to Sakura and Ko.**

 **"My Lady!" She said shock**

 **"Sakura." She was struggling to breath. "It's okay now."**

 **Sakura grabbed her hand and said "Thanks for everything Lady Tsunade."**

 _"How long is she out for."_ Everyone thought.

 **"Summoning Jutsu." She cried again as 2 more Rinnegan wielding animals aprreared out of thin air.**

 **In response Ma and Pa leaped in the air and screeched "Sage Art: Frog Song!" To stun the beasts.**

"Wait Sage Art?" Naruto asked.

"Not Ninja art?" Shikamaru added.

"I have to go of what Jiraiya told me about when he goes into Sage Mode but: when in Sage Mode all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu techniques are all enhanced to a much greater degree."

"So it's enhanced by natural energy?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I think it does."

 **Naruto ran forward as he created a cross symbol with his hands "Shadow Clone Jutsu." As 2 Naruto appeared from thin air.**

"And that's how I passed the exams!" Naruto expalined

"How? You can't do the normal clone Jutsu?" Sakura asked

"I dunno. It just feels natural to me."

 **With the help of the original, the clones were forming a giant blue orb of chakra in the palms of their hands. They immediately ran at the stunned beasts.**

"That's a big Rasengan!" Tenten described.

 **"Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!" As he rammed the blue orbs into the beasts causing him to go sky high.**

"Wow Naruto gotta say I'm impressed. I know the Rasengan myself, but I can't make a Rasengan that big."

"Really, you can't? Am I stronger than you Kakashi sensei?"

"Easily. I mean your taking on Pain, and right now you not having the slightest bit of trouble."

"Hell yeah!" The Genin screeched.

"Man I gotta learn Sage Mode, if it can do that." Kiba said

"It is quite the power up." Shino added

 **Naruto rushed to the bodies of Pain and in response the preta path rushed at him, with his onyx black rod sticking out of his cloak. Katsuyu slivered our Naruto's clothing as she spoke to Naruto.**

 **"Naruto. Ninjutsu does not work on this Pain, he absorbs any and all ninjutsu based attacks."**

 **"Got it! Frog Kumite it is."**

"What's this youthful taijutsu style I've nervier heard of?" Gai asked.

"Most likely; it's the Taijutsu style of the toads."

 **Naruto proceeded to create a blind spot, from which he can proceeded to kick the Pain but he simply caught the foot with ease.**

 **"Naruto. The pains are visually linked. Blind spot attacks don't work, unless they are separated.**

 **He proceeded to flip a few paces back and says "Well then, I just give them an attack they can't see." He said boldly.**

"I wonder what that means?" Everyone asked.

 **Naruto proceeded to punch the Pain, for only his punch to kiss a few inches of his cheek.**

 **'BAM!'**

 **Out of thin air he punch seemingly connected and the cheek of the Pain looked swollen, as he rolled out of the way drafted and beaten.**

 ** _"I thought we dodged that."_ Pain thought.**

"Wait. What the hell happened?" Naruto said bewildered.

"Yes that was weird." Asuma stated, with everyone else agreeing.

"Pain clearly dodged the punch, yet as if it seemed Naruto still fully connected." Neji tried to explain

 ** _"Frog Kumite utilise nature energy all around the wielder and becomes an extension of Naruto. It attacked alongside Naruto. In Sage Mode, attack capacity and threat perception are increased to the max."_**

"I think I get it. I use nature energy as an aura around me. And so it acts like a second body where if Pain touches it, it would still be as if I punched me."

"I think you're right Naruto, and if that's the case then it's the most powerful form of Taijutsu there is." Kakashi expalined.

"Stronger than gentle fist?" Hiashi asked raising an eye-brow

"Combine Naruto's monster stength with the ability to land a punch without actually needing to make contact with the person, and honestly it's gonna be tough to beat." Kakashi explained

"Even though it's troublesome, he does make a good point." Shikaku expalined.

 **"I can't waste anymore time, I have to finish this quick." As he created a cross symbol with his hands "Shadow Clone Jutsu." And 2 Naruto appeared out of thin air.**

 **"So you became a Sage, just like Jiraiya Sensei."**

 **"Jiraiya? You called him sensei?" Naruto said wide-eyed.**

 **"Yes. I learnt Jutsu from Jiraiya as well, he was my master as well." He said in his monotone voice.**

Everyone just gasped at that revolution. Pain was a student of Jiraiya.

"How can a man kill his own master?" A younger shinobi fumbled.

"That is so un youthful. For a student to kill his own teacher." Lee looked depressed.

 **"And that makes up sibling students. Sharing the same sensei we ought to understand each other, and other master desired peace."**

 **Naruto eyes hardened at that statement. He screamed "Just the hell up already!" As he was forming a blues white chakra in the palm of his hand.**

"Wait what's Naruto..." Sakura was interrupted.

 **"Doing." As the older Sakura finished her younger selfs sentence.**

 **As Ko stared into the construction of Chakra he was confused at first, but hen realised what he was doing. "Wait a minute, I think... it almost looks like a shuriken in Naruto's palm."**

 **"Wait a minute... Wind Style Rasenshuriken. Naruto don't!"**

"Wind Style?" Naruto asked.

"Rasenshuriken?" Hinata asked as well.

"Wind style if 1 of the 5 basic nature transformations for chakra, with the others being: Fire, Lighting, Earth and Water. Changing a chakra's nature, changes it's properties and characteristics for a Jutsu." Kakashi explained. "For him to be born for an affinity for Wind is quite strange as it's the rarest of the 5 nature transformations, especially in Konoha."

"The only person who has an affinity for wind style in this room is me. The chakra needed for wind style Jutsu needs to be made incredibly thin and sharp but can be made into a concussive force if necessary. It's also good for enhancing a blades cutting power and is often used to deflect or even reflect other attacks."Asuma stated

"Wait affinity?" Choji asked

Kakashi pulled out a piece of paper "This is used to check someone's affinity, in that what they would find easier naturally." As the paper wrinkled. "The paper wrinkled so I'm a lightning style user, meaning lighting style Jutsu would be easier to learn compared to other natures like Wind or Earth."

"So he combined wind style with the Rasengan to create this Rasenshuriken? How troublesome." Shikamru asked

"Yes he did, and that is an extremely impressive feat of skill." Kakashi said with his unique smile.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Lord 4th always wanted to incorporate a nature transformation into the Jutsu but was never able to simple because it was too difficult." Kakashi expalined.

"Why was it so difficult." A civilan asked the scarecrow.

Kakashi proceeded to form the Rasengan in the palm of his hand as everyone looked in awe at its magnificence.

"How cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The base Rasengan involves changing the SHAPE of chakra not its nature meaning it's requires to change the form and movement of chakra. The Rasengan is the highest form of changing a chakra's shape so to cooperate a nature whilst maintaining the high levels of form manipulation is very tricky." The masked man explained.

"So how can Naruto do it?" Ino asked.

"You see the Shadow clones." Kakashi pointed to the projection and everyone nodded. "I beleive he has 1 of them focus on the nature transformation, where as the other 2 focus on maintaining its shape. For a Jutsu to incorporate high levels of Shape and nature transformation, will cause the damage it can do to be exponentially high." He futher added.

"Who knew the knuckle-head would be so strong?" A younger shinobi said

"Hey! And thanks I guess." Naruto sheepishly responded.

 **"Everything you done here, all of this destruction, HOW THE HELL IS THAT PEACEFUL!?" Naruto blared out.**

 **"You can't see the forest for the trees. You're not able to comprehend the true meaning of peace or what I'm trying to accomplish. Just let yourself be captured and your death will lead to peace." Pain stated.**

"So my death will lead to peace? How? How does killing 1 Blonde ninja who really likes ramen will stop fighting and conflict?"

"He does raise a good point." A younger shinobi said.

"Wait a minute. Lord 3rd says these people are the Akatsuki, and they are a bunch of international criminals right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh Huh." Everyone responded.

"So now they want to capture Naruto, for whatever reason and that reason won't be for charity as they quite clearly evil. Right?"

"Uh huh."

"But Pain says its for Peace."

"What are you trying to get at Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Maybe he's doing this for the greater good, even though at surface level it's looks evil, so there's no more hate or conflict in the ninja world."

"But still, he's killing so many innocent people, and 1 life is 1 life too many."

 **Naruto hardened his eyes at Pain as he yelled "I already told you! SHUT THE HELL UP!" as he threw the Rasenshuriken and soared its way to Pain as the projection faded out.**

"I threw it!" Naruto exclaimed

"How? How can you throw Chakra like that?" Sasuke asked.

"That must take some high skill." Gai added.

"There's only1 way to find out." Hiruzen answered as they stare into th projection.


	7. 5 Minutes

**_Authors notes: Hi everyone, sorry for not posting in a while but I've been on a school trip so I've been busy. I'm very sorry to disappoint you guys but I will be skipping the parts where Hinata intervenes and Kurama is released. I know a lot of people have been looking forward to it but I've been having the largest amount of writer's block on those scene, if you can, leave a review on what I should do during the scenes or if I should change them up a bit. Also for the Minato part, I will be slightly adjusting it from canon as I've been struggling to write how the cast react to it from the interaction between the 2 in canon._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Still Don't own Naruto; would of added more filler cause Naruto's an easy source of money; but I can't.**_

* * *

 **The spinning blade of Chakra screeched at a high pitch, as it soared its way to Pain.**

 _ **'Thanks to Sage Mode, I can use the Rasenshuriken without the risk of hurting myself.' Naruto thought**_

 **The scene changed to an autopsy room with Tsunade, Kakashi and Yamato accompanied by the first victim of the Rasenshuriken: Kakuzu.**

 _'Tenzo, what's he doing out of the ANBU' Hiruzen thought_

"Ahh!" Naruto yelped "Is he dead?"

"Probably." Hiruzen answered "He is in an autopsy room."

"What's that?" Naruto asked

"A place to check on a corpse to see the cause of death."

"Okay."

Asuma stared into the body and realised something "Wait a minute that's..."

"Kakuzu." Kurenai finished

"Who is he?" Ino asked

"He's an S-Rank international criminal formally from the hidden waterfall, fought the 1st Hokage and is probably part of the Akatsuki so he would work with Pain."

"Or under him." Kakashi added

"He fought Lord Hashirama? How troublesome. That would make him over a hundread years old, assuming he fought him when he was 20 or 30 so how is he still alive and kicking?" Shikamru questioned

"Nobody knows." Gai answered

"So he's after me as well." Naruto said looking depressed

"Unfortunately Yes." Kakashi said with a somber voice "But on the bright side at least we know he's defeated."

 **Tsunade spoke "The examination is not finished, but we found out something about Naruto's new Jutsu."**

"Awesome I was the one who took him down." Naruto gleamed with joy.

"Well done Naruto for defeating him." Hiruzen added with a warm smile.

"But still it's kinda sad that I had to kill him. I mean I've never been the biggest fan of the K word." Naruto said looking sad.

"I know, I don't like killing too, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good."

 **"The damage he sustained, was not just from a barrage of individual strikes no matter how many there might have been."**

 **"What'd do you mean?" A bruised Scarecrow asked**

 **"As impossible as it may seem…" Tsunade stopped and slightly exhaled as she stated**

 **"His entire chakra network has been severed."**

 **Yamato with wide eyes gasped as he said "His Chakra**

"Network!" All the older shinobi screeched with the younger ones flinching at the noise

"That is something else..." Asuma fumbled

"Who knew the Rasenshuriken would be that strong?" Kurenai joined in suit

"High levels of shape and nature transformation can be deadly, but to severe a man's chakra network… easily it's an S-Rank Jutsu." Kakashi expalined

"Lord Hokage, What is the chakra network?" Choji asked

Hiashi was about to explain but Sarutobi interrupted "Just a minute Hiashi, you and I need to process this you can explain it in a minute." Hiruzen was struggling to contemplate, with the younger generation wondering how deadly this Jutsu can be.

" **Yes. As impossible as it may seem, it is true." The Slug Sanin clarified**

" **Who knew the Rasenshuriken is THAT thorough." The scarecrow replied**

" **It impacts the body as if it were a poison rather than a physical attack like a punch. The Blades of wind an incredibly precise, to the point where it does its damage on a cellular level." Tsunade stated**

"Normal wind ninjutsu usually just cuts on the surface level, I've never heard of any wind style attack that goes that deep." Asuma tried to explain

" **I hypothesis that the wind chakra is shaped into miniature swords or senbon needles, and systematically attacks each and every cell in the body."**

"I think I should start to explain Lord Hokage." Hiashi asked with Sarutobi nodding in response

"Alright." As he let out a heavy sigh "It's a very complex system, present in each person, in where chakra flows through, similar to how veins carry blood."

"But these veins carry chakra and not blood." Naruto asked

"Simply yes. And the chakra network is so closely related and interlaced to a human's internal organs their practically one and the same." Hiashi explained

"To put in simply, damage to the chakra network, will also cause damage to the vital organs like the hearts and lungs and vice versa." Neji added

"So the Rasenshurkien can cause total organ failure to a person." Sasuke added

"Yes, its t-that deadly." Hinata said with a shiver down her and everyone else's spine.

"WOW! That is

 **Some Jutsu." Yamato finished**

" **Probably a one of a kind. The only jutsu that can destroy a man's chakra network."**

"This may detract from the Hyuga clan's youth but that jutsu probably puts the gentle fist and all of its techniques to shame." Gai explained

Hiashi raising an eye-brow asked "What do you mean by that?"

"How troublesome, may I ask what gentle fist is?" Shiakmaru asked

"It's a Taijutsu style employed by the Hyuga clan. By using our Byakugan." As he activated it and pointing towards it "We can see a man's chakra network and all 316 chakra points. By striking them, we can completely stop a person's chakra flow." Hiashi explained

"All damage done is internal and so it impacts everyone in the same way, as you can't build up your internal organs. However the affect is only temporary but I'm relatively certain that not even Lady Tsunade can reconnect a broken chakra network." Gai added on.

"Are you sure Gai-sensei. She is a Sanin and the world's best medical ninja. She must be able to do something." Tenten responded

" **And Naruto. What about the user of the Jutsu?" yamato said looking worried**

" **Well, that is the problem." Tsunade responded**

 **Yamato with a worried look said "Ahhhh**

Crap" Naruto finished.

"Wait a minute… don't tell me it affects Naruto as well." Asuma said

"That sucks." Kiba added with everyone nodding.

 **Tsunade firmly looked up to the masked man and said "Kakashi, not matter what, don't let Naruto use the Rasenshuriken again."**

"Ahh man that really sucks. I made this awesome Justu that the 4th Hokage could never do yet I can't use it" naruto said with frustration in his voice

"Yet you're using it against Pain, without any risk how does that work?" Sasuke pondered

" **It's that bad" Yamato sweating a few bullets.**

" **I saw the exact same symptoms in Naruto's right arm, not as severe but the exact same."**

Everyone went wide eyed and Naruto began to slowly rub his right arm at that proclamation.

" **If Naruto keeps on using that Jutsu, he will lose it. The ability to wield chakra."**

" **The greater the Jutsu, the greater the risk." Yamato supposed**

" **Once a cell has been disconnected from the chakra network, it's beyond my abilty to heal it, even with medical ninjutsu." Tsunade said**

"Wow. Not even the best medical ninja can do anything about it." Tenten said. Naruto looked down and depressed but felt a hand on his shoulder, from a reassuring Kakashi.

"Don't worry Naruto, the base Rasengan can't be thrown which leads me to believe you can't throw the Rasenshuriken so you would in the blast radius but with Sage mode you can throw it making the Jutsu a lot safer as you would be out of the blast radius." Kakashi said in a calming voice with Naruto lightly smiling in response.

 **The projection returned to the battle where the blade of chakra blitzed its way to 4 paths of Pain. The Deva and Naraka Paths of Pain lept sky high away from the construction, however the Human and animal paths of Pain were sluggish and couldn't jump with them. The human Path of Pain shoved the animal path of Pain out of the way, just barely out the blast radius as ball of destruction expanded to consume and vaporize the Human Path of Pain as the other 3 Pains barely escaped the field of destruction.**

 **The animal path of Pain summoned a giant bird in response, and Naruto simply let over the beast to see the dome of chakra expand and destroy the body.**

"3 down 3 to go!" Naruto said cheerfully, with Kakashi and Hiruzen warmly smiling.

"Maybe it is for the best for Naruto to fight on his own. I mean Sage Mode seems to be a clear match for the Rinnegan." Kurenai stated

"Yes, possibly greater but something that powerful can't exist without a weakness." Neji added

"Let's just hope Pain can't find it, whatever it may be." Lee responded

 **The view changed to an injured and sore Shikamaru who is currently watching the fight unfold.**

" **What the hell is going on down there? Is someone fighting Pain?"**

" **It's Naruto." Katsuyu responded with Shikamaru wideing his eyes in responded "He's fighting Pain right now, and has asked no one else to get involved."**

" **What that's crazy!" Shikamaru tried to run over to help but his broken leg was his barrier "Arggh! Damn this leg!"**

"What a drag, looks like I won't be of any help, with my leg being broken."

" **Naruto doesn't need the help." Shikaku responded to his son with him looking up "He's just mastered Sage Mode, he's right now in a league of his own the best thing to is to stay out of his way."**

"Hey old man, how many people do you know, have Sage Mode?"

"Currently the only person that is alive and knows Sage Mode is Jiraiya. Lord 4th and Lord 1st also knew Sage Mode."

"Huh, all the more reason why I should be Hokage." The blonde responded smiling.

"In fact, you've mastered Sage Mode to a better degree than Jiraiya ever has."

"What do you mean Lord Hokage?" a graduate asked

"Look at Naruto." As everyone turned their view to 16 year old. "Apart from the change in the eyes, do you see anything out of the ordinary?" and everyone in the room stared deeply into him only to find no difference in the boy.

"Apart from being strong, nothing else really." Kiba replied

"Hey!" Naruto screeched back

"Jiraiya says when he enters Sage Mode, AS WELL as a change in the eyes he does develop frog features." Everyone proceeded to imagine a humanoid frog. "His nose grows larger and it as long as his hands and feet grow warts."

"That's digusting." Sakura responded

"I know." He chuckled in response "When there is a greater change than a change in the eyes, Sage Mode has not been mastered, but for Naruto his eyes are the only part of his body that change, meaning he's mastered Sage Mode and can use its full power."

"Hell yeah. Take that Sasuke, for saying I have no talent as a shinobi." With the onyx haired boy grunting in response.

"Yes that is quite talented, considering the fact that you probably mastered in a few months but Jiraiya couldn't have mastered with decades of traning."

"DECADES" everyone screamed in shock

"Yes." He simply replied back.

"If I can master Sage Mode, I can do anything!" he gleamed joyfully

 **The Sage stared down the animal path of Pain determined to take it down no matter what.**

" **Geezer toad, can you cut of the Pain's visual link for me?"**

" **Gotcha Naruto-boy. Bunta-boy I'm gonna hurl you at Naruto-boy."**

" **But**

Why" a kid finished off.

"Let's just hope it works." Inoichi responded

 **Lady Shima pounced in the air and said "Sage Art: Wind Style Sand Dust." as the area around Naruto was littered in brown dust.**

 **Lord Fukasaku tossed Gamabunta into the smoke field. As the smoke settled the only being present was Gamabunta.**

"Wait a minute. Where the hell am I? Don't tell I got crushed by the toad!" Naruto exclaimed

"I doubt that." Kakashi responded with everyone turning his head towards him "You would have sensed it and gotten out of the way or at the very least, lifted him with your strength."

"Oh that makes sense." Naruto responded

 **The animal path of Pain was in a dark area, where she could not see a foot in front of her. Suddenly she saw 2 blue orbs of chakra rammed into her as the user cried**

" **Double Sage Art Rasengan."**

"Wait where is he?" A younger shinobi asked

 **The Sage rammed the blue orbs into Pain and out came a white streak of smoke from Gamabunta's mouth. With it all the animal summons of Pain disappeared into smoke. Rolling out were the defeated Animal path of Pain and Naruto.**

"That explains that." Shino stated

"How gross, he was

 **In his mouth?" the Deva path of Pain said bewildered**

 **The view shifted to Naruto, who was panting and feeling the effects of fatigue. As he turned around, his eyes changed from the orange eyes of a Sage to his deep cerulean eyes. The 5 minutes of Sage Mode were finished.**

"Oh no. Sage Mode is finished!" Naruto said shocked

"I guess that is the weakness of Sage Mode, that Neji was implying that it has a time limit." Kurenai Added.

"That was around 5 minutes I would say." Asuma explinaed

"Only 5 minutes? That's not much time is it?" a kid asked

"Yes but I would imagine through training you can increase the time limit." Kakashi explained

"But for those 5 minutes, am I basically unstoppable?" Naruto asked

"To put it simply, yes you are." Hiruzen smiled

" **Sage mode is finished. We need to fuse with him, to gather nature energy for him."**

"Fuse! Don't tell me I become a toad myself." Naruto said with a shiver down his spine.

"If it means getting back into Sage Mode, it's worth it." Kiba noted

" **There's no time to explain but Naruto has found a solution. Quickly hand me the scroll." As the depowered Naruto handed him the giant scroll from his back.**

 **The Deva path of Pain rushed towards Naruto in an attempt to take him down. The 2 got into an exchange of Taijutsu. Neither was able to land any solid hits and constantly blocked each other's strikes.**

 **Lord Fukasaku opened the summoning scroll and went through a set of hand signs. He slammed his hand to the ground and said**

" **Reverse Summoning Jutsu."**

"Reverse Summoning?" Shino raised an eye-brow.

"It's when the summoner's summoning animal, summons the summoner. However Naruto is right there so it doesn't really make any sense." Hiruzen said scratching his head.

 **The view shifted to Mount Myoboku where there are 2 Narutos sitting perfectly still possessing the eyes of a Sage, with birds sitting and pecking them, until 1 of them turned into smoke.**

"So he summoned a shadow clone? What's the point of that?" Choji asked

 **The Shadow clone appeared on the scroll, quickly Fukasaku shouted**

" **Naruto-boy release the Jutsu." With the blonde leaping back smiling.**

 **The spiky orange haired man brought a black rod from his sleeve, preparing to stab Naruto, who stood completely still.**

"Future me, dodge it don't grab it you don't have Sage Mode up!" Naruto screamed at his older self, with everyone sweat dropping at that statement.

 **The clone dispersed and in turn the original caught the obsidian of, snapping it in two. The Deva path of Pain was shocked to see: the power of Sage Mode has returned to his target; as he was forced to retreat due to the Sage's taijutsu.**

"Yes! Back to being awesome!" the blue-eyed Genin beamed

"Wait how

 **Did he get back into Sage Mode?" Shima asked**

" **It's quite simple really; when a shadow clone is dispersed, the chakra returns to the original so he had Clones build up Sage Jutsu chakra back at Mount Myoboku. All that is left to do is to summon them with the scroll. A very smart idea from Naruto."**

"Yes that is quite smart indeed." Sarutobi added

" **Remember Naruto-boy, you only have 1 more shadow clone remaining that's 5 more minutes of Sage Mode, so make the most of it."**

" **That was a really smart idea, but why didn't you make more clones if that's the case?" Shima asked**

" **Simply put it, Naruto is too inexperienced with Sage Mode to make more clones. He did master it in a few days…"**

"A FEW DAYS!" everyone shouted

"That is probably the most impressive thing I've ever witness. To master Sage Mode in a few days, you can truly master anything." Kakashi said smiling at the blonde

"I take back what I said about it being quite talented, that is extremely talented." Hiruzen stated

"Ah ha! Take that to anyone who said I'll fail as a ninja." As Naruto pointed at his generation

"Just don't it get to your head." Kiba responded

"B-but still well done." Hinata added

" **But even whilst using a couple of Shadow clones to artificially increase the amount of training he's doing. That only equates to about a month of Sage Mode training."**

"What does he mean by that?" a kid asked Naruto

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders "I have no clue."

"When a shadow clone is dispersed, all the memories return to the original. I believe you used them to train as their experiences return to you, reducing the amount of time you need to learn a skill or Jutsu. But still, learning Sage Mode in month is very impressive; he wasn't kidding when he said you surpassed your predecessors."

" **Got it." Naruto quickly proceeded to form another Rasenshuriken and hurled towards the Deva path of Pain.**

"Alright! 5 down, 1 to..."

 **Quickly at the last second Preta path of Pain, jumped in front of his depowered comrade and absorbed the spinning blade of obliteration.**

"Goooo…." Naruto said in a confused manner.

All the people went wide eyed at the screen. All were confused and shocked to see one of the bodies, seemingly be brought back to full health.

"Wait a minute didn't

 **We already take care of him." Naruto said confused**

 **Katsuyu slivered out of his clothing and spoke to him "Yes you did, however he's been brought to life by the Pain over there." As she enlightened the trio. They saw a man with a demonic creature, with a wide open mouth and the eyes of the Rinnegan.**

" **He's the one that can bring the dead back to life." Naruto said**

" **Yes, that's why he went to the back when they lined up in formation." Katsuyu added**

"3 vs 3, hope you can beat him." Kiba said

"Of course he can, his flames of youth burn hotter than any star in the universe!" Lee screeched

"Is he usually like that?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Tenten and Neji replied in unison

" **Well, whatever the case is then; I gotta get rid of the pain at the back." As the original proceeded to form a rasengan in each hand with the clone's help. "an use smoke bombs too."**

" **Right!" as the clones created a giant red cloud of smoke.**

 **Soon after, another Rasenshuriken came out of the smoke soaring its way towards 3 pains.**

"Wait, why would you throw ninjutsu when he can just absorb it?

"Maybe to distract him, so I can attack the Pain at the back?"

"But why use the Rasenshurkien, it uses up a massive amount of chakra?" Kuernai asked

"There has to be a good reason." Shino stated

 **As the Preta path tried to absorb the Jutsu, it suddenly changed into a 16 year old with blonde hair and a red cloak; as he tackled him into the ground.**

" **What you tried to absorb was a…**

Transformation Jutsu." Hiruzen finished

"That's pretty smart. Having a clone turn into Rasenshukiren, so he can spear him." Shikamaru stated.

"But why can't he absorbs the clone."

"Even though it's technically classified as Ninjutsu, Shadow clones are made of flesh and blood, not chakra and that Pain can't absorb physical attacks; so in turn he can't absorb a shadow clone."

 **Quickly out of the smoke another Rasenshuriken came to destroy the deva path of Pain, only for it to disperse the Jutsu.**

"Wait, what happened" Naruto was soon interrupted.

" **Double Sage Art Rasengan." Naruto called out as he slammed the blue orbs into the Naraka path of Pain.**

"Nice work." A kid said to Naruto

"Thanks! Now just gotta take out the last 2."

 **The original Naruto rushed at the Deva path of Pain, whereas the clone proceeded to strike the Preta path; only to be interrupted at the last second.**

" **All-mighty push." Pain called out as the 2 Naruto's were shot a mile away, as the projection faded out.**

"Wait a minute, why did he just start using that Jutsu?" A graduate asked.

"Remember How Pain used that specifc Jutsu to destroy the village and that would of used up a lot of chakra right?" Everyone nodded "Possibly, he couldn't use that ability as it was recharging."the Hokage explained.

"Great, the 2 of the most annoying Pains are the ones still alive. Hopefully I can still take him down."

"There's only 1 way to find out." As they looked into the projection for the answer.

* * *

 **Omake: How to counter any Dojutsu**

" **You can't hope to defeat me, I have the Rinnegan the most powerful Dojutsu in existence." Pain cried out.**

" **Uhhh, yes I can." Naruto simply responded, with his headband over his eyes.**

" **And how can you? You putting yourself at a disadvantage, blinding yourself with your headband."**

" **With this!" as he brough out a round green object from his pocket.**

" **Onion no Jutsu!"**

" **Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! My only weakness!" as the Pains proceeded to bawl their eyes out.**

" **Game, set and match." Naruto said smiling**

" **No, I'm not done yet." One of the Pains crawling to him said.**

" **Hmmm. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me with no choice." As he brought out a tablet.**

" **Water Style: Tears Everywhere No Jutsu!"**

" **Wait, what are you doing?" as a video proceede to play on the device.**

" **NOOOOOOOOOO! Not Naruto Shippuden episode 249, that's the most emotional episode ever in the history of anime!" as Pain proceeded to bawl his eyes out from the episode.**


End file.
